New strain of Bacillus, APM-1 (deposited under ATCC Accession No. PTA-4838), has been known as an active ingredient of compositions for controlling plant diseases and disclosed, for example, in Patent Document 1. Also, succinate dehydrogenase inhibitors were known as an active ingredient of compositions for controlling plant diseases and disclosed, for example, in Non-Patent Document 1. There is need for a material which is still more effective for controlling plant diseases.